The Orion
by Pororo Kim
Summary: Pertemuanya dengan sosok Artemis hampir saja membuatnya terbunuh.. tapi kini Orion justru merasakan sesuatu pada sosok yang hampir membunuhnya itu./"Aku ingin menjadi bintang yang selalu menemani bulan dimalam hari, menjadi sosok pelindung untuknya" - Orion/ KAISOO/GS/DL?DR/ RnR please?


**The Orion**

**Cast :**

**Do Kyungsoo as Artemis or Kyungsoo**

**Kim Jongin as Orion or Jongin**

**Byun Baekhyun as Venus**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Hurt**

**Ratting : T**

**Disclaimer :**

**Semua cast milik Tuhan YME dan orang tua mereka. FF ini terinspirasi dari kisah mitologi yunani tentang rasi bintang, dan saya mengambil idenya dari sana.**

**Warning :**

**GenderSwitch (GS) | typo bertebaran | OOC | cerita pasaran |**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**No Pelagiat !**

**No Bash, please.!**

**.**

**.**

Seorang gadis berbusur perak bergerak cepat diantara semak-semak tanaman di hutan itu. Mahkota kecil dari untaian dedaunan berwarna perak melingkati kepalanya dengan cantik. Surai karamel gadis itu diikat sebagian, sementara sebagian lainnya dibiarkan tergerai, membuatnya bergerak mengikuti setiap langkahnya. Tunik putih keperakan miliknya dihiasi dengan lambang bulan sabit dibagian atas bahunya yang sekaligus berfungsi sebagai pengikat gaun miliknya itu.

Gadis itu bergerak pelan kali ini, berusaha mendekati sesosok hewan semacam singa namun memiliki tubuh penuh duri, terlebih pada bagian ekornya yang terlihat sangat tajam. Gadis itu menyiapkan busurnya dengan siaga saat dilihatnya singa itu – _manticore_ – mulai bergerak dan berniat untuk menjauhi hutan.

Pergerakan selanjutnya dari sang manticore membuatnya berada di ambang kemusnahan saat ini. Sebuah anak panah berwarna perak telah melesat cepat ke arah _manticore_ itu, dan detik berikutnya saat anak panah tersebut menembus perut sang _manticore_, makhluk yang bisa dikatakan siluman itu menghilang seketika. Berubah menjadi ribuan duri yang berjatuhan menuju tanah.

Sang gadis tersenyum lega dan kembali menyandang busurnya, memandang remeh ke arah tempat dimana makhluk tadi berdiri. " Itu balasannya jika kau berani menginjakkan kaki dan berburu di wilayahku. Ckck, dasar _manticore_ bodoh.!"

Kamudian gadis itu berniat pergi ke arah kudanya, sebelum akhirnya embusan angin menerpa wajah ayunya. Gadis itu mengernyit saat disadarinya aroma manusia menyeruak bercampur aroma musim gugur. Kemudian memejamkan matanya, dan mencoba memfokuskan pendengarannya. _Yang Mulia, dia ingin membunuh saya. Tolong selamatkan saya, saya mohon._ Suara itu, itu terdengar seperti rintihan dari seekor rusa yang tengah ketakutan saat ini.

Gadis cantik itu berlari menuju kudanya satu detik kemudian, dan segera memacukannya ke arah barat dimana ia bisa merasakan aroma manusia yang begitu kuat menyeruak dari sana. Mempercepat langkah kudanya karena ia takut hewan-hewan yang berada dalam perlindungannya kini terancam bahaya.

Saat dirasanya cukup dekat dengan lokasi, gadis surai karamel itu kembali menyiagakan busurnya. Mengambil sebuah anak panah peraknya dan segera memposisikan anak panah itu. Jangan tanya bagaimana bisa gadis itu mengendarai kudanya tanpa memegang kekang sementara kedua tangannya sibuk dengan busur. Tapi yang jelas, kuda milik gadis itu seperti memiliki ikatan batin dengannya sehingga ia bisa memberikan perintah lewat pikiran tanpa harus mengucapkan kalimat.

Saat dia sudah dekat, mungkin hanya berjarak beberapa meter saja, gadis itu dapat melihat sesosok pemuda pemuda dengan busur siaganya sedang mengarakhan tembakan pada seekor rusa yang tengah berdiri lemas karena sebelah kakinya terjerembab. Detik berikutnya, sebuah anak panah meluncur dan mengarah pada rusa kecil itu. Dapat dipastikan jika anak panah itu akan menembus jantung sang rusa, jika saja tidak ada anak panah perak meluncur dan membuat anak panah yang mengarah pada rusa tadi terbelah emnjadi dua.

Pemuda yang membawa anak panah tadi terkaegt tentu saat melihat anak panahnya terbelah dua seperti itu. Dia segera berdiri dari tempatnya dan melangkah mendekati anak panahnya tadi. Tapi belum sempat ia bergerak jauh, sebuah anak panah perak kembali meluncur dan kali ini mengarah ke arahnya. Begitu cepat, bahkan sangat cepat sehingga ia tidak dapat menghindarinya. Dan..

Srash...

Anak panah itu sukses tertancap pada perpotongan bahu kirinya. Membuat sosok pemuda itu jatuh tersungkur pada detik berikutnya seraya memegangi anak panah perak tadi. Mata elangnya menatap tidak percaya pada sesosok gadis mungil yang masih menyiagakan busur peraknya itu dan saat ini sudah turun dari kudanya dan berjalan kearahnya.

" Berikan penjelasan padaku mengapa kau berniat membunuh rusa itu.!" katanya dengan nada dingin tapi nampak begitu merdu.

" Huuh.. memangnya siapa kau.? Apa urusanmu.? Aku hanya ingin makan, dan daging rusa itu cukup lezat untuk makan malamku kali ini." pemuda itu menjawab cukup lancar walaupun rasa sakit mendera bahunya, sakit luar biasa dan tubuhnya melemah. Seakan daya hidupnya diserap secara cepat oleh anak panah perak itu.

" Tentu itu menjadi urusanku. Kau berburu dikawasanku bodoh.! Dan aku tidak akan membiarkannya begitu saja." Aura dingin menyeruak saat gadis itu mengucapkan kalimatnya. Bukan hanya aura dingin, tapi keadaan sekitar juga berubah menjadi dingin. Bahkan rembulan pun nampak redup dan berwarna kehitaman disekitarnya. Oh.. gadis itu sangat mengerikan. " Menjawab pertanyanmu yang pertama... aku adalah _Artemis_."

Pemuda itu syok mendengarnya, jadi dia adalah Artemis.? Dewi Bulan dan juga Perburuan itu.? _Astaga, kau dalam masalah besar kali ini Orion. _batin pemuda itu seraya menundukkan wajahnya. Tapi dengan segera pemuda itu memntapkan dirinya dan mulai berlutut dihadapan sang Dewi sebagai permintaan maaf karena dirinya telah lancang memasuki wilayahnya tanpa ijin, terlebih lagi dia berniat membunuh hewan miliknya. Dengan susah payah menumpukan dirinya pada kaki kirinya, sementara kaki kanannya ditekuk sebagai rangkaian dari penghormatan, sang pemuda terlihat mengernyitkan dahinya akibat rasa sakit di bahunya. Apalagi mengingat bahwa anak panah itu masih bersarang disana dan tidak bisa dilepaskan. " Tolong maafkan saya karena tidak mengetahui tentang hal itu Yang Mulia Artemis. Saya tidak bermaksud lancang, hanya saja saya seorang pengembara yang tidak tahu menahu tentang tempat ini dan kepemilikannya."

" Baiklah, karena kau sudah meminta maaf jadi aku akan memaafkannya. Tapi tidak untuk lain kali pemuda. Manusia dilarang mengunjungi hutan ini, kau harus tahu itu. Aku juga heran mengapa penghalang magis itu bisa kau tembus, siapa kau sebenarnya.?"

" Orion, tapi anda bisa memanggil saya Jongin. saya berasal dari Sparta. Arghhh.." pemuda itu limbung seketika saat dirinya sudah tidak mampu lagi menahan berat tubuhnya. Luka yang diakibatkan oleh anak panah Artemis memang luar biasa. Ia akan langsung membinasakan monster dan makhluk dunia bawah, tapi sebenarnya panah itu tidak akan berfungsi bagi 'manusia biasa' , panah itu hanya akan menembus tubuh mereka dan tidak meninggalkan kasus apapun. Tapi dalam kasus ini berbeda, karena dapat dipastikan jika Jongin bukanlah 'manusia biasa'.

Artemis menggeram pelan, ia lupa akan anak panah itu dan dengan segera ia mendekati sosok Jongin yang sudah terbaring lemah diatas rerumputan hutan. Artemis mencabut panah itu dengan paksa kemudian meletakkan sebelah tangannya di atas luka itu. Sinar keperakan muncul saat Artemis mulai memejamkan matanya dan luka tembakan itu mulai menutup. Setelahnya ia kembali membuka matanya dan sedikit menjauhkan diri dari pemuda itu.

Satu menit setelahnya, Jongin membuka matanya dan secara refleks dia memegangi bagian bahu kirinya yang sudah tidak merasakan sakit lagi. Dilihatnya kini sosok sang Dewi yang tengah berlutut disampingnya dengan menyunggingkan sedikit senyuman canggung. Mungkin Artemis sedikit merasa bersalah karena ia hampir saja menghilangkan nyawa pemuda tampan itu.

" Terimakasih Yang Mulia. Saya berhutang banyak pada anda, seharusnya anda menghukum saya dan membiarkan anak panah itu membunuh saya, tapi nyatanya justru anda menyelamatkan saya." Jongin tersenyum seraya menatap mata bulat Dewi Bulan itu.

" Tak apa, seharusnya aku meminta maaf padamu karena hampir saja menghilangkan nyawamu." Artemis menyunggingkan senyum kecil pada Jongin yang membuat pemuda tampan itu terpesona karenannya. Membuat jantung pemuda itu berdetak lebih cepat dan wajahnya seakaan memanas karena melihat senyuman itu.

" Tidak perlu Yang Mulia." Jongin berdiri pada detik berikutnya, ia merasa sudah tidak punya urusan lagi disini karena.. yeah, pemilik hutan ini sudah dengan jelas melarangnya untuk berburu disini dan ia harus pergi untuk mencari hewan buruan di tempat lain agar bisa makan. " Saya akan pergi sekarang Yang Mulia, terimakasih karena anda telah memberikan kemurahan hati untuk manusia seperti saya." Jongin membungkuk sekilas sebelum akhirnya menyandang busurnya kembali lalu berjalan menjauhi Artemis yang terdiam di tempatnya.

" Kau mau kemana.? Bukankah kau bilang kau butuh sesuatu untuk makan malam.? Tinggalah dulu, aku akan menyiapkannya.. hitung-hitung sebagai permintaan maaf untukmu." Artemis menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan memohonnya yang tentu saja akan membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan menuruti apa yang diinginkannya. Apalagi bahwa saat ini Artemis mengambil wujud gadis berusia 16 tahun yang mungkin hanya terpaut beberapa tahun dengan pemuda tan itu.

" Apakah itu tidak merepotkan Yang Mulia.?"

" Tidak, dan kau bisa memanggilku Kyungsoo jika tidak keberatan. Aku suka nama itu."

Artemis tersenyum mendengarnya, ia kemudian menyuruh Jongin untuk duduk kembali ditempatnya sementara dirinya kini bersiap untuk menyiapkan makan malam bersama pemuda tan itu.

**:: Artemis ::**

Dalam hitungan detik setelah Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya diatas rerumputan, munculah sebuah api unggun kecil yang lengkap dengan beberapa potongan paha ayam dan _nektar_ serta air minum. Kyungsoo cukup terpana melihatnya dan ia melupakan bahwa sang Dewi memang sanggup melakukan apapun, termasuk menyajikan hidangan seperti ini yang terlampau mudah baginya.

Menikmati makan malam dalam diam, keduanya memang terlalu canggung untuk memulai pembicaraan satu sama lain. Sampai akhirnya Jongin berniat membukap pembicaraan tersebut dengan mengucapkan terimakasih atas makan malamnya. Kyungsoo merespon baik tentu saja, ia ah.. mungkin bisa dikatakan jika ia tertarik pada pemuda itu, terlebih saat ia mengetahui fakta bahwa ia bukanlah manusia biasa – itu terbukti dari dia yang bisa melewati penghalang magis serta anak panah dan juga nektar yang baru saja diminum pemuda itu. nektar yang akan membunuh manusia biasa yang meminumnya, tapi tidak dengan Jongin yang kini justru terlihat semakin bertenaga.

Mulai terlibat pembicaraan berat, mereka bahkan tidak menyadari jika malam semakin larut dan udara semakin dingin mengingat ini menjelang musim dingin. Mereka pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk merapikan tempat untuk tidur mereka malam ini – bukan mereka sebenarnya, hanya Jongin yang melekukan hal itu. karena jujur saja, Kyungsoo tidak perlu melakukan hal seperti itu. terlebih ini malam, dan malam adalah dunia sekaligus waktunya untuk bertugas.

Jongin mulai memejamkan matanya tatkala didengarnya Kyungsoo mulai menyenandungkan lagu indah. Walaupun sebenarnya dia berniat tidak ingin tidur dan ingin terus bertanya pada Dewi Bulan yang merangkap menjadi Dewi Perburuan itu, nyanyian yang disenandungkan oleh Kyungsoo mampu memaksanya untuk tidur. Nyanyian lembut yang datang dari elysium, begitu Jongin menyebutnya. Karena jujur saja, nyanyian Kyungsoo memang sangatlah indah, seperti suara malaikat bahkan lebih dari itu.

Tersenyum karena melihat Jongin sudah terlelap, ia mendekatinya dan memakaikan kulit srigala liar sebagai selimut untuknya. Memandangi pemuda tan itu dan sesekali mengusap surainya pelan dan penuh kasih sayang. Tak bisa dipungkiri lagi, kini Artemis merasa sudah jatuh hati pada pemuda yang hampir ia bunuh itu.

Anehnya, walaupun selama ini banyak dewa minor serta para pahlawan tangguh yang mencintainya serta berniat untuk menjadikan Kyungsoo kekasihnya ia tak pernah melirik mereka. Ia bahkan cenderung dingin dan mengabaikan mereka, tidak sama sekali menganggap jika mereka itu ada. Karena baginya pria adalah sosok yang merepotkan, dan selalu membuatnya jengkel setengah mati. Cukup seorang saja pria yang masuk ke dalam hidupnya, dia tidak ingin lagi menambah daftar pria yang dekat dengannya kecuali sosok kakak kembarnya – _Appolo_ – dan juga ayahnya – _Zeus_.

Tapi mengapa dengan Jongin pandangannya tentang pria berubah begitu saja.? Ia bahkan sudah menetapkan bahwa Jonginlah satu-satunya pria yang berhasil membuatnya nyaman, membuatnya tersenyum secara tulus – tidak seperti Appolo yang selalu saja membuatnya marah – dan juga mampu membuatnya merasa ingin hidup bersama pemuda tan itu.

" Aku tak pernah merasakan perasaan ini sebelumnya. Aku harap kau juga merasakan apa yang kurasakan Jongin. Aku menyukaimu." Kyungsoo bergumam lirih kemudian mendekatkan wajah cantiknya pada pemuda itu dan mencuri kecupan kening dari sang pemuda yang membuat Jongin tersenyum seketika dalam tidurnya.

**:: Orion ::**

Hari demi hari telah berlalu, keduanya terlihat dekat setelah Jongin memutuskan untuk mengikuti kemanapun Kyungsoo pergi berburu, bahkan jika itu harus menyebarangi lautan luas dan mendaki gunung tinggi untuk mencapainya. Kyungsoo memang memiliki lingkup perburuan luas yang meliputi seluruh dunia, karena hampir semua monster yang diburunya tidak pernah berdiam diri di satu tempat yang sama atau berkumpul. Para monster hanya akan berkumpul jika mereka memiliki cukup banyak kekuatan dan tuan mereka – _Kronos_ – bangkit kembali dari _Tartarus_ yang bisa dipastikan itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

Pernah suatu hari, entah itu hari atau minggu ke berapa setelah mereka mengunjungi daerah pegunungan Alpen karena Kyungsoo mencium bau monster yang cukup kuat tengah berdiam diri disana. Atau saat mereka pergi ke daerah gunung Tampalpais yang letaknya di Amerika sana hanya untuk membunuh _Hydra_ paling ganas.

Kisah perburuan seru mereka semakin bertambah setiap harinya, mereka akan terus berkuda menjelajahi daratan untuk mencari berbagai monster yang mulai bangkit. Tak ayal nyawa pun terkadang hampir melayang, nyawa Jongin tentu saja karena pemuda itu tergolong cukup ceroboh walaupun sebenarnya dia adalah seorang pemanah handal, dan tak jarang pula Kyungsoo menyelamatkan nyawa pujaan hatinya itu.

Selain kisah perburuan mereka, kisah cinta pun mulai tumbuh diantara mereka. Kyungsoo memang tidak menunjukkan perasaannya secara langsung, ia hanya sesekali memberikan pelukan erat atau terkadang mengecup pipi pemuda itu saat ia berhasil selamat dari maut untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang menunjukkannya secara tersirat, Kyungsoo menunjukkan perasaannya secara terang-terangan.

Pernah di suatu daerah – _Galia_ – saat mereka tak sengaja melewati daerah itu dan singgah selama beberapa minggu, keduanya membaur bersama masyarakat disana, mempelajari bahasa mereka, adat mereka, dan juga memakai pakaian seperti mereka, Jongin secara terang-terangan mengatakan pada Kyungsoo sebuah kalimat yang mampu membuat dewi itu tersipu malu. Dua kata yang berhasil membuat rona merah pada pipi tirus gadis cantik itu. Kata yang pasti juga akan membuat para gadis yang mendengarnya meleleh , " Je t'aime."

Berharap mendengar jawaban serius dari Kyungsoo, yang didapatkan Jongin hanyalah sebuah tawa merdu yang keluar dari mulut tipis dewi itu. Kyungsoo merespon hal itu sebagai bahan candaan saja rupanya, tidak dengan Jongin yang benar-benar tulus mengucapkan hal itu. tapi saat melihat tawa Kyungsoo yang begitu langka ia jadi tidak mempermasalahkannya. Ia hanya akan berjanji pada dirinya sendiri jika nanti saatnya tiba, ia akan mengungkapkan perasaannya itu dengan ucapan yang bermakna sama tapi dalam bahasa yang berbeda. Ia berjanji untuk hal itu.

**:: Artemis ::**

Tak terasa waktu tiga tahun berlalu. Jongin tumbuh menjadi lelaki perkasa nan tampan yang di elu-elukan oleh kaum hawa. Tak jarang, saat dirinya sedang sendirian menunggu Kyungsoo, akan ada seorang atau lebih gadis yang menyatakan cinta padanya.

Seperti sekarang ini, saat dia duduk sendirian sementara menunggu Kyungsoo muncul di permukaan air – Kyungsoo sedang berada di dalam laut saat ini, mencoba untuk membunuh monster laut Keto – sementara dirinya tidak diijinkan untuk membantu karena dua alasan. Keto adalah monster yang sangat agresif sehingga Kyungsoo tidak ingin jika Jongin terluka karena memaksa untuk menemaninya. Dan yang kedua adalah fakta bahwa Jongin tidak bisa bernapas di dalam air, dan itu adalah alasan paling penting menurutnya.

Berjalan dengan santai, gadis dalam balutan tunik yunani itu mendekati Jongin dengan sedikit mengembangkan senyuman diwajahnya. Serangkaian bunga cantik berada dalam genggaman tangannya saat ini. ia memang sedikit penasaran dengan sosok pemuda bernama Jongin yang katanya telah menjerat hati banyak gadis cantik dan juga melukai semua perasaan mereka karena menolaknya. Dan disinilah gadis itu sekarang, mencoba mencari tahu kebenarannya.

" Orion.?" sapanya.

Menoleh ke arah sumber suara, Jongin sempat terpaku melihat gadis itu. Dia adalah gadis yang sangat cantik, bahkan mampu menyaingi Kyungsoo yang menurutnya paling cantik. Tapi gadis itu dengan senyum menawannya, dalam hitungan detik mampu memikat pemuda itu sehingga ia menyunggingkan senyuman kecil padanya.

" Ya.? Ada yang bisa saya bantu nona.."

" Kau bisa memanggilku Venus," gadis itu terus berjalan hingga akhirnya ia duduk di samping Jongin. Memegangi pundak pemuda itu dan akhirnya bersandar pada bahu pemuda itu. memejamkan matanya seolah ia sedang menikmati moment menyenangkan bersama Jongin. " Kau tahu, aku sudah lama mengagumimu, memperhatikanmu, dan aku juga mencintaimu Orion. Aku mencintaimu."

Jongin menegakan tubuhnya saat ia mendengar penuturan gadis cantik yang bernama Venus itu. Walaupun ia sudah sering mendengar penuturan gadis lain tentang perasaan mereka, Jongin tidak pernah merasakan sesuatu seperti ini sebelumnya. Perasaan tidak ingin menolak dan menyakiti gadis itu menjalari hatinya. Apalagi saat ditatapnya manik mata gadis itu yang berwarna biru memukau nan bening.

Tapi perasaan itu segera ia singirkan, ia sudah menetapkan Kyungsoo sebagai pemilik hatinya dan ia tidak ingin merubah itu. Hanya Kyungsoolah yang boleh memilikinya setuhnya. Hanya dialah yang bisa memiliki cintanya, bukan gadis lain yang tiba-tiba datang padanya karena terpesona padanya.

Jongin memutuskan kontak matanya dengan gadis itu, kemudian berdiri dan menatap lautan luas tempat kini Kyungsoo sedang berjuang melawan monster Keto. Detik berikutnya ia berbalik dan kembali menatap manik mata gadis itu, " Maafkan aku nona, aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah mencintai seseorang, dan aku berjanji hanya akan mencintainya seorang. Maafkan aku."

Gadis itu terdiam di tempatnya matanya berkilat marah, kedua tangannya mengepal. Senyum yang tadi mengukir diwajahnya hilang dan digantikan dengan wajah datar dan kecewa. Sudut-sudut bibirnya bergetar, berusaha menahan kekecewaannya. " Apa orang itu Artemis, apakah itu dia.?" Orion hanya terdiam saat gadis itu meneriakinya dan meminta jawaban dari pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Venus kepadanya. " Kau tahu, kau salah besar jika mencintai Artemis. Dia tidak akan pernah membalas perasaanmu, dia pernah berjanji akan menjadi perawan selamanya dan itu artinya dia tidak akan memilihmu. Ketahuilah Orion, dia hanya memanfaatkanmu. Kau dimanfaatkan olehnya, lebih baik kau pergi bersamaku sekarang."

" Maafkan aku nona, tapi aku tidak tertarik. Walaupun mungkin Yang Mulia Artemis tidak mencintaiku, tapi aku akan selalu berada disampingnya. Apapun yang terjadi, sampai akhirnya Yang Mulia Artemis sendiri yang memintaku untuk pergi dari kehidupannya. Untuk masalah dia memanfaatkanku.? Itu tidak masalah, aku akan merasa senang jika dia mau menggunakan orang sepertiku untuk membantunya dalam hal apapun,. Jadi sekarang aku mohon pergilah, sebelum Yang Mulia Artemis kembali dan akhirnya mengubahmu menjadi _antelop-jack_."

" Jadi pada intinya kau menolakku.? Apa kau tahu siapa aku sebenarnya.? Kau akan menyesal jika mengetahuinya pemuda.!"

" Tidak nona, aku tidak akan menyesal. Siapapun sebenarnya dirimu, aku tidak akan menyesali keputusanku ini. Aku mencintai Artemis." Orion menyunggingkan senyumnya kali ini.

Tidak dapat berkata apapun akhirnya Venus pergi meninggalkan Orion dengan tangan yang masih mengepal kuat, emosi luar biasa tengah melandanya saat ini. ia menoleh ke belakang dan menatap Orion yang saat ini tengah membantu Artemis keluar dari air. matanya berapi-api, dia sedang murka , " Jika Orion tidak bisa kumiliki, maka kau pun tidak akan bisa memilikinya Artemis. Dia harus mati agar salah satu dari kita tidak bisa memilikinya. Terutama kau Artemis, aku tidak akan membiatkanmu bahagia.!"

**:: Artemis ::**

" Je t'aime.. Wo Ai Ni.. Aishiteru.. S'agapo.. Ich liebe dich ..Saranghae.. Ti amo.." Jongin terus saja merapalkan kata-kata itu sepanjang perjalanan mereka dari Bukhsan. Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya hanya mampu mendesah pelan melihat kelakuan pemuda disampingnya itu.

" Jongin-ah, kenapa kau terus saja mengucapkan kata-kata itu.?"

Jongin tersenyum, kemdian ia menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tak berdosanya, " Aku hanya ingin menghapal kata-kata itu Kyungie-ya, aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada gadis yang kusukai dengan semua kata itu."

" Hei, berhentilah memanggilku Kyungie. Dan apa yang tadi kau katakan.? Menyatakan perasaan pada gadis yang kau sukai.? Memangnya kau memilikinya.? Bahkan aku tidak pernah melihat interaksimu degan gadis lain selain aku." Kyungsoo mencibir pada Jongin, dan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

" Hei hei.. berhentilah banyak bicara nona cantik." Kyungsoo tersipu saat dirasanya tangan besar Jongin mengusak suarai karamelnya pelan, namun rona diwajahnya segera digantikan dengan amarah begitu Jongin kembali melanjutkan perkataannya, " Tentu saja, dia gadis yang cantik. Dia sangat pandai, lincah dan juga pandai memanah."

" Yak.! Kenapa kau justru membanggakan gadismu di depanku.?"

" Hei, bukankah tadi kau bertanya apa aku memilik gadis yang kusuka, dan jawabannya iya. Dan sebagai bonusnya aku juga memberikan ciri-cirnya padamu." Jongin tersenyum jahil saat dilihatnya Kyungsoo mulai menekuk wajahnya, menunjukkan ekspresi antara sedih, kecewa dan marah. " Memangnya kenapa kalau aku membanggakan dirinya.? Apakah itu masalah untukmu.?"

Terpancing dengan pertanyaan Jongin itu Kyungsoo memandangnya dengan tatapan jengkel. " Tentu saja itu masalah untukku, aku cem..." Kyungsoo langsung membekap mulutnya yang tidak tahu diri itu. bagaimana mungkin disaat yang tidak tepat ini ia justru mengatakan bahwa dirinya 'cemburu'. Oh ayolah Kyungsoo, aku tahu bahwa kau baru pertama kali merasakan cinta dan itu juga pada pemuda dihadapanmu ini. tapi kenapa kau hampir saja menjatuhkan martabatmu dengan mengucapkan bahwa kau cemburu pada sosok gadis yang digambarkan Kyungsoo tadi.

" Kau apa.? Kau cemuburu..? begitukah, jadi kau cemburu.?" Jongin semakin menggoda Kyungsoo yang kini mukanya merah padam akibat menahan malu. Ah, walaupun mungkin dia seorang dewi sekalipun ia masih bisa malu dan merona bukan.?

" Tidak.! Tentu saja tidak. Mana mungkin aku cemburu, memangnya siapa kau.? Kau hanya pembantuku." Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya dari Jongin, ia sungguh tidak mau menampakkan pipinya yang memerah.

" Benarkah itu.? dan.. oh, tadi apa yang kau katakan.? Aku pembantumu.? Itu sangat kejam Yang Mulia, rasanya sangat sakit disini saat kau mengatakan hal itu. hahahaha," Jongin tertawa sambil memukul pelan dada kirinya.

" Aku membencimu Jongin.!" Kyungsoo mendesisi pelan sebelum akhirnya berjalan mendahului Jongin yang masih saja tertawa terbahak-bahak karena berhasil menggoda gadis itu.

" Berhati-hatilah Yang Mulia, cinta dan benci itu perbedaannya sangat tipis. Jadi bisa saja jika kau mencintaiku.!" Jongin berteriak cukup keras karena Kyungsoo sudah cukup jauh darinya.

Mendengar hal itu, mau tak mau Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum tipis. _Memang benar Jongin, aku mencintaimu.._

**:: Orion ::**

Jauh di atas langit, sesosok gadis atau mungkin wanita muda karena dia tidak bisa dipastikan masih gadis atau tidak, tengah berdiri di depan sebuah kolam jernih yang mana dalam pantulan air itu terdapat pencitraan dua orang 'manusia' tengah tertawa bersama dan terlihat bahagia.

Gadis yang memakai pakaian sutra berwarna merah menyala yang terlihat seperti hanya dillitkan pada tubuh sintalnya itu mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk menjalankan aksinya. Sudah cukup banyak ia menanggung banyak sakit hati melihat kedekatan dua 'manusia' itu. ini sudah cukup baginya.

Berjalan ke arah meja dan mengambil sebuah toples kaca besar yang didalamnya terdapat sebuah kalajengking besar. Dia membukanya kemudian mengambil kalajengking itu dan meletakkannya di telapak tangan kirinya. Mengelus pelan hewan mematikan itu dengan lembut sebelum akhirnya memberikan perintah padanya, " Carilah Orion, bunuh dia.. buat Artemis merasakan apa yang kurasakan. Cari dia sekarang."

Seolah mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh wanita itu, sang kalajengkng turun merambat dari telapak tangan sang wanita dan berjalan ke arah perbatasan ruangan sebelum akhirnya menghilang entah kemana.

Sementara itu sang wanita, ia tersenyum licik penuh kemenangan. " Kau harus merasakan apa yang kurasakan Artemis."

**:: Artemis ::**

"Jongin.?"

" Hmmm."

" Aku ingin bertanya.."

Kyungsoo dan Jongin tengah menghabiskan malam mereka disebuah hutan saat ini, menghangatkan diri di dekat api unggun yang mereka buat seraya membakar ayam hutan yang mereka tangkap tadi sore.

" Apa.?"

" Emmm...Jongin, apa yang inginkan di dunia ini.? aku sudah bersamamu selama lebih dari 5 tahun ini dan aku tidak pernah memberikan apapun untukmu." Kyungsoo ssedikit menggantungkan ucapannya hanya sekedar untuk melihat reaksi Jongin " Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan.? Mungkin aku bisa mengabulkannya."

Jongin nampak berpikir sejenak, kemudian ia menatap langit selama beberapa detik dan detik berikutnya dia menatap Kyungsoo, " Aku ingin menjadi bintang jika aku mati nanti. Menjadi teman dan pengawal setia bagi sang bulan di langit malam, serta menjadi sesuatu yang tak akan pernah terlupakan."

" Kau tak akan pernah terlupakan Jongin-ah, aku akan mengabulkan impianmu itu. kau tenang saja." Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis, lalu kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya, " Apakah ada hal lain lagi..? kau sangat berjasa untukku, aku akan sangat senang jika mampu memenuhi keinginanmu itu."

" Benarkah..? aku ragu akan hal itu.." Jongin menjawab sinis.

" Memangnya apa yang kau inginkan..?" berkebalikan dengan Jongin yang nampak lesu, Kyungsoo justru nampak bersemangat.

" Aku mencintaimu, aku menginginkan dirimu.. Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku." lirihnya.

Kyungsoo masih mendengarnya tentu saja, tapi ia masih ragu. Ia juga tidak menyangka jika Jongin akan mengatakan hal itu. bisakah ia mendengarnya lagi.? Bisakah kali ini pernyataan cinta itu dikatakan lebih keras lagi, untuk membuatnya sedikit percaya.

" Apa yang baru saja kau katakan.? Aku tidak begitu mendengarnya.."

" Lupakan saja.. anggap saja aku tidak mengatakan apapun barusan.."

"Tidak, tidak seperti itu.. kumohon katakan sekali lagi.?" Kyungsoo nampak memohon kali ini.

Bukannya menjawab Kyungsoo, Jongin justru berdiri dari duduknya. membelakangi gadis bermata bulat itu dan menatap ke arah hutan bagian dalam, " Apinya mulai padam.. aku akan mencari kayu bakar lagi. Tunggulah disini Yang Mulia."

Kyungsoo hanya mampu terdiam menatap kepergian Jonginn. Ia tidak mempercayai jika Jongin ternyata tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaannya. Perasaan kecewa menjalari dirinya, hanya tinggal selangkah lagi dan Jongin telah mengibarkan bendera putih padanya, " Aku bahkan belum menjawabnya bukan.? Aku juga mencintaimu Jongin."

Jika begitu dirinyalah yang harus maju terlebih dahulu, ia harus terlebih dahulu mengatakannya pada Jongin. Jika tidak maka semuanya akan berakhir tanpa adanya kepastian tentang mereka. Perasaannya yang sudah lama tumbuh tidak akan memberikan dampak apapun jika ia tidak mengatakannya.

**:: Orion ::**

Cukup lama ditinggalkan Jongin dengan alasan mencari kayu bakar, Kyungsoo mulai gelisah di tempatnya. Sedari tadi ia tidak bisa diam dan terus saja berjalan hilir mudik di tempatnya. Menggigit kuku-kukunya karena kekhawatirannya terlalu besar, firasatnya juga mengatakan hal yang buruk akan terjadi. Dan ia semakin takut akan hal itu.

Arghhhhh..

Sebuah erangan terdengar cukup keras dari dalam hutan, dan Kyungsoo sontak berbalik dan menatap ke arah sumber suara. Detik beriuktnya ia berlari secepat kilat dan pada akhirnya menemukan sosok Jongin yang tengah terduduk lemah sambil memegangi pergelangan kakinya. Dilihatnya sekeliling pemuda itu, berusaha mencari tahu apa yang membuat Jongin menjerit kesakitan. " Jongin, apa yang terjadi.?"

Tanpa menjawab dengan kata, Jongin menunjuk ke arah belakang Kyungsoo. Sontak Dewi Bulan itu menoleh dan mendapati seekor kalajengking raksaksa sedang berjalan kearahnya seraya mengacungkan sengat di bagian ekornya. Bersiap melukai sang dewi dengan racun yang terdapat dalam sengatannya itu.

Dengan sigap, tangan kiri Kyungsoo bergerak ke arah punggungnya. Meraup udara kosong dan mengubahnya menjadi anak panah perak, pada detik yang sama ditangan kanannya sebuah busur perak muncul. Kyungsoo segera memposisikan busurnya tersebut dan memasang anak panahnya, memfokuskan matanya pada seekor kalajengking yang sudah mulai mendekatinya itu.

Srassshhh..

Anak panah itu meluncur dan mengenai sang kalajengking dan membuyarkannya menjadi butiran-butiran abu hitam yang mulai terserap tanah saat ini. Kyungsoo segera berbalik untuk mendekati sosok Jongin yang kini terbaring lemah diatas rerumputan. Napas pemuda tan itu memburu, jantungnya berdetak cepat.. mungkin ini efek yang ditimbulkan oleh kalajengking beracun itu.

Dengan sigap Jongin mengubah posisi tidur Kyungsoo dengan menjadikan pahanya sebagai bantalan. Mengusap surai hitam pemuda itu lembut, lalu tangan kanannya bergerak ke arah pergelangan kaki Jongin, berniat untuk mengilangkan racun kalajengking itu. Tapi sebuah tangan kekar mencegahnya, tangan kekar milik pemuda yang sudah membuatnya jatuh cinta.

" Racunnya mulai..uhuk.. menjalar, aaa..aku bisa merasakannya."

" Kalau begitu biarkan aku menghilangkannya, singkirkan tanganmu agar aku bisa menyembuhkanmu." Suara Kyungsoo sedikit bergetar karena kekhawatiran yang begitu menguasainya, kekhawatiran dan juga ketakutan yang begitu besar.

" Tidak Yang Mulia. Anda tidak bisa melakukannya, tidak untuk kedua kalinya. Uhukk.." Jongin memuntahkan darah dari mulut dan hidungnya, membuat tunik yang dikenakan Kyungsoo berwaran kemerahan saat ini, " Aku sudah bisa melihat para Moirai itu membawa gunting emas mereka dan benang berwarna kelabu saat ini.. mereka bersiap untuk mengguntingnya dan membawaku pergi."

" Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu Jongin.? Tidak ada siapapun disini selain kita, kau jangan bercanda.!" Kyungsoo sudah mulai meneteskan air matanya saat ini. melihat Jongin yang sudah mulai meracau tidak jelas tentang kematian membuatnya semakin ketakutan. Ia benar-benar tidak siap jika harus kehilangan sosok pemuda yang dicintainya itu. tidak secepat ini, sebelum ia mengungkapkan isi hatinya dan menjadikan Jongin sebagai kekasihnya.

" Karena memang sebentar lagi aku akan pergi.." ucapnya lirih, Jongin tengah berusaha menatap manik mata Kyungsoo yang berwarna kelabu itu. " A..apakah Yang Mulia ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan untuk saya.?"

" Kau bicara apa, tidak ada salam perpisahan. Tidak untuk sekarang. Jongin, kumohon ijinkan aku untuk menyembuhkanmu. Kumohon.?"

Jongin hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, tangan kananya bergerak untuk mengambil tangan Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi mengelus surainya pelan. Membawa tangan mungil itu mendekat padanya dan mengecupnya pelan.

Kyungsoo hanya mampu menangis saat dirasanya bibir tebal pemuda itu mendarat pada punggung tangannya. Apakah ini akhirnya.? Apakah semuanya harus berakhir dengan seperti ini.? kenapa Jongin harus pergi lebih dulu.?

" Bolehkah aku uhukk..mengatakan se..sesuatu Yang Mulia.?" Tanyanya pelan. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk, " Sudah lama aku ingin mengatakan ini.. aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo, sangat mencintaimu. Terlepas dari fakta bahwa kau dulu pernah.. dulu pernah mengembalikan nyawaku, terlepas dari fakta bahwa kau seorang dewi dan aku hanya manusia biasa.. terlepas dari semua fakta itu.. Saranghae, aku mencintaimu.. dan aku aku akan terus mencintaimu dalah hatiku, mesikipun aku akan mati.. tapi percayalah, cintaku padamu tak akan pernah mati."

" Hiks.. hiks, kenapa kau baru mengatakannya.? Kenapa tidak sejak dulu.? Aku juga mencintaimu Jongin, aku sangat mencintaimu."

" Aku lega mendengarnya.. sekarang aku bisa pergi dengan tenang dan bahagia. Kyung, bisakah kau menjadikan aku kekasihmu.?"

" ya.. Jongin, kau kekasihku sekarang dan untuk selamanya."

Mata Jongin terpejam pada detik selanjutnya. Kyungsoo yang melihatnya hanya mampu menangis keras, meratapi kepergian Jongin yang beru beberapa detik lalu menjadi kekasihnya. Cukup lama menangis, Kyungsoo akhirnya mampu mengendalikan emosinya, ia kembali menatap wajah damai Jongin.

Detik berikutnya, dengan wajah yang berlinangan air mata, Kyungsoo mendekatkan wajah cantiknya pada Jongin. Mempersempit jarak mereka hingga akhirnya kedua hidung mereka bersentuhan dan Kyungsoo terus mendekatkan wajahnya. menempelkan bibir tebal miliknya pada bibir tebal milik Jongin. Hanya sekedar menempel, Kyungsoo tidak mau berbuat lebih. Ini saja lebih dari cukup baginya.

Kemudian ia menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap wajah damai Jongin untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya melepaskan genggaman tangan Jongin pada tangannya dan menangkupkan tangan mungilnya itu diatas mulut Jongin. Seberkas asap perak keluar dari bibir pemuda tan itu dan tertangkap di tangan sang dewi.

Kyungsoo berdiri, mengucapkan semacam pemberkatan, lalu mengembuskan napas ke tangkupan tangannya dan melepaskan debu perak itu ke langit. Debu itu pun melayang, berkerlap-kerlip, dan raib.

Sejenak tidak terlihat sesuatu yang berbeda pada langit malam itu, namun setelah beberapa detik terlewati, terlihatlah sebuah rasi bintang baru di langit malam itu. sebuah rasi bintang yang begitu dekat dengan bulan, membentuk sesosok pemuda yang membawa busurnya sedang melintasi langit.

Kyungsoo kembali menitikkan air matanya, " Jadilah bintang yang selalu menemani bulan, Jongin-ah. Biarlah jasadmu hidup diantara bintang-bintang, dan kumohon tunggulah aku di Elysium nanti. Aku berjanji saat dunia berakhir kelak, kita akan bersama. Aku akan menjadi milikmu dan kau akan menjadi milikku seutuhnya. Aku mencintaimu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Glosarium :**

Manticore : monster yang memiliki tubuh singa dengan duri di sekujur tubuhnya, berwajah manuis

Artemis : dewi perburuan, sekaligus dewi bulan.. dikenal juga sebagai nama Diana dalam mitologi Romawi

Nektar : minuman para dewa, rasanya manis seperti madu

Appolo : dewa ramalan, dewa matahari, dewa pengetahuan dan seni, dewa ramalan, sekaligus saudara kembar Artemis.

Zeus : dewa langit, dewa tertinggi.. dikenal sebagai Jupiter dalam mitologi Romawi

Kronos : ayah Zeus, raja bangsa titan, memiliki kekuatan untuk memanipulasi waktu.

Tartarus : bagian terdalam dan tergelap dari dunia bawah / neraka

Hydra : monster seperti naga namun memiliki benyak kepala dalam satu tubuh

Galia : nama lain untuk Prancis pada masa lalu

antelop-jack : sejenis rusa/kijang

**.**

**.**

**Yey..! Pororo kembali dengan membawa ff gaje lagi.. kali ini oneshoot, hahah.. aduh aku gak tahu gimana reaksi readers setelah baca ini. pasti ini gaje banget ya.? Heheh mianhae, aku kan author baru.. maklumi aja jika ceritanya gak bagus.**

**Ah, berhubung ini ff oneshoot pertamaku, sebagai readers yang baik hati dan budiman, tolong berikan kritik dan saran untuk ff ini dan aku sendiri, oke.? Siapa tahu jika nanti dengan kritikan dan saran kalian penulisanku bisa lebih baik lagi dari ini. heheh**

**.**

**Bagi yang menunggu dua ff saya yang lain, harap bersabar ne.. saya sangat sibuk untuk 3 minggu ke depan, tapi untuk Love in the Palacenya saya janji dalam minggu-minggu ini bakal di update. jadi bersabarlah dan tunggu saja saya update (itupun bagi kalian yang masih ingin membacanya)**

**.**

**The last, saya mengucapkan terimakasih kepada readers yang nantinya membaca ff ini.**

**Dan terimkasih pula bagi para readers yang mungkin nanti akan meninggalkan kritikan dan saran untuk saya di kolom review. XD**

**.**

**.**

**akhir kata dari saya, kamsahamnida yorobeum.!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to review..?**


End file.
